world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031615-Lily-Erisio
gardeningCatastrophe GC at 20:46 -- 08:47 GT: Lily walks up to Erisio. 08:48 GT: She pulls out her mobile phone. 08:48 GT: She types into it, and a robotic voice issues. "Hey, so guess what? My phone's totally got text to speech too!" 08:48 GT: "We can be robots TOGETHER." 08:49 GC: Erisio raises an eyebrow and types into his phone. "You don*t have to use robotic voice. I can hear just fine. Your normal voice is what I would prefer actually" 08:49 GT: She pouts, and puts it away. "Aw, fine." 08:50 GT: "So what's up with the robo voice, anyway?" 08:50 GT: She frowns. "Are you OK?" 08:51 GC: "I can explain. You see what happened was I wentjfhgdk" Erisio frowns, attempting to type again. "Libydjsa" He growls in frustration. "wkhegfkjshgk" 08:51 GC: "Typingh is hard" 08:51 GT: Lily's face falls. "You...can't say, can you." 08:51 GT: "Or, type, I guess." 08:52 GT: "Oh, God, Erisio. What'd you do?" 08:52 GC: "Can*t say, apparantly" 08:53 GT: Abruptly, she pulls him into a tight hug. 08:53 GC: Erisio*s hands tighten into fists at the sudden hug, but they relax. Behind Lily*s back he types into his phone. "I*m sorry" 08:54 GT: "It's OK." She lets go, eyes watering a bit. "Just...whatever it is happened, I'm gonna be here for you. And I will find a way to help you if it kills me." 08:55 GC: "You do not need to. It isn*t as bad as it seems actually" 08:56 GT: "What happened? Did she, like, cut out your tongue or something?" 08:56 GC: Erisio sticks out his tongue. 08:56 GC: "Who is "she"?" 08:57 GT: "Well, the evil Libby, duh. The whole 'can't say' thing is a pretty common aftereffect of dealing with her shit." 08:58 GC: "This was my own fault. Don*t blame her." 08:58 GT: "No," she says fiercely. "It was NOT your own fault. Whatever you did, she is the only one who's to blame here." 08:59 GC: Erisio rolls his eyes. "No literally. Not her fault." 08:59 GT: "I...don't get it. Are we talking about tectonic plates or something?" 09:01 GC: Erisio facepalms. "Trust me. Sami can explain it better than I." 09:02 GT: Her face darkens. "So she was there too, huh? Yyyep, sounding more and more like Evil Libby." 09:03 GT: "Man, I really need to come up with a better name for her." 09:03 GC: "Not evil" 09:03 GT: "Libbevil?" 09:03 GT: "Evilibby?" 09:03 GT: "No, those are stupid." 09:03 GC: "Not. Evil." 09:04 GC: "Ask Sami, I can*t say more" 09:04 GT: "...Cruella de Libb?" 09:04 GC: "And this thing is annoying when it tries to say garbled text" 09:06 GC: "Let me spell it" 09:06 GC: "N" 09:06 GC: "O" 09:06 GC: "T" 09:06 GC: "E" 09:06 GT: "I can hear you, jeeez." 09:06 GC: "V" 09:06 GC: "I" 09:06 GC: "L" 09:06 GT: "You done yet?" 09:06 GC: "Do you understand yet?" 09:07 GT: "I understand that you are under the sorely misguided assumption that the woman who kidnapped you, did...something to your voice, and left you unable to say what happened is not evil. Somehow." 09:07 GC: 2x facepalm combo 09:07 GT: She rolls her eyes. "Look, whatever. I'll go ask Sami to clear things up later." 09:08 GC: "Talk to Sami, she can explain sans the limitations" 09:08 GT: She sits down on a step and pats the space beside her. "Wanna talk about other stuff in the meantime?" 09:09 GT: "Like who the fuck Samimurderghost was and what she did to my head?" 09:09 GT: She winces. "Because lemme tell ya, she sure did SOMETHING." 09:09 GT: "And it hurt like hell." 09:10 GC: "ouch" 09:13 GT: "Yeah, there were all these...rituals?" 09:14 GC: "Were they?" 09:17 GC: What were they like?" 09:18 GT: "There were...so many." She clutches her head. "I can remember them all, still." 09:19 GC: "I*m sorry Lil" 09:19 GC: Erisio pats her on the back 09:20 GT: "N-no, it's fine, I can..." She hisses. "I can take it, it's just...crowded. They're all rattling around in my head, y'know? And having a combo of eidetic memory with that ain't the greatest." 09:21 GC: "I know how you feel" 09:22 GT: "Oh yeah, you've got eidetic memory too, don't you?" She breathes out. "Shit sucks sometimes." 09:23 GC: "I*m here for you" 09:24 GT: She grins. "Tell you what, how 'bout we be here for each other?" 09:24 GC: "I dunno, the last time I was here for you, you didn*t seem to thrilled." 09:24 GC: "That was just before I wwjrhfk g" 09:24 GC: "Damnit" 09:25 GT: She winces. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. It was just...Thiago died, and you didn't even know who he was." 09:25 GC: "I didn*t know him, like at all, I*m sorry, you must be really hurting" 09:29 GT: "It's OK. I shouldn't have been as pissed as I was." 09:32 GC: Erisio reaches forward and pats Lily*s shoulder, smiling. "It will all be ok, in the end" 09:34 GT: "God damn it, don't you turn into one of those fucking mysterious narrator types on me." 09:34 GC: "It is all I can do. Have you heard this thing? It doesn*t do emotions." 09:35 GT: "Fair point. Can you get your voice back, or is it some curse thingy?" 09:35 GC: "No idea" 09:38 GC: "Oh, but, check it" Erisio starts tapping Lily*s hand, spelling out "hello" 09:40 GT: Lily jerks her hand away without thinking about it. She stares at Erisio like he's grown a second head. 09:40 GT: Cautiously, she reaches out and taps, "You can speak Twink now?" 09:40 GC: "Guess so" 09:43 GT: Lily slowly begins to grin. "Holy SHIT," she taps. 09:45 GC: "It is weird" 09:48 GT: "It's AWESOME is what it is. You realize we totally have our own secret code now?" 09:50 GT: "Heheeee." She boops out "Secret teeeeeam," on his nose. 09:50 GC: "I wonder if I can*t say thigs in this way. What happened was I-" Erisio*s hand suddenly twitches and he presses his finger into Lily*s hand. "Nope" 09:51 GT: "Yeah, trying to get around it's just asking for trouble." She smiles gently. "It's OK, dude. I understand. Been through this before, remember?" 09:55 GC: "It*s weird to talk twink though, I think I prefer the text to speech" 09:55 GT: "Booooo. Secret twink code 4lyfe." 09:56 GT: "OK, how about we use this for secret stuff we don't wanna talk about in front of the group?" 09:56 GC: "Ok, fair enough" 09:56 GC: "I can teach Acey too!" 09:57 GT: "Haha, yeah, good luck. It took me like, 6 months to learn basic grammar. Might go better with an in person tutor though, I guess." 09:59 GT: "I had to take the correspondence course with Libz." She makes a face. "Do you realize how hard it is to stay fluent in something with no one to talk in it with?" 09:59 GC: Erisio withdraws his hand, taking out his phone again. "You seem pretty good to me" 10:00 GT: "Might be the stims. I haven't practiced in AGES." 10:03 GC: "Well, I can be your practice partner! Me you and Acey can study together, it can be an ashen party" 10:08 GT: "Ooh, that'd be neat!" 10:08 GT: ((i'm the BEST at response time)) 10:08 GC: "Awesome" Erisio smiles, despite sounding like a computer 10:09 GT: "Absolutely," she says back, making her voice sound equally robotic and throwing in some choppy arm movements for good measure. 10:10 GC: "Hey, that isn*t nice, I didn*t make fun of you when you choked all the time" 10:13 GT: "Sorry. Just trying to keep the mood light." 10:13 GC: "I am joking" 10:14 GT: "Dude." She grins. "You got me!" 10:14 GC: "It*s because this voice can*t show humour or tone of voice" 10:16 GT: "Still! You totally got me!" 10:18 GC: Erisio sticks his tongue out in mock. "I think the others are getting too far ahead, we should catch up" 10:18 GT: "Kay. I should let Sorser and Milly know I'm OK, anywho." She stands, and holds out a hand. "Shall we?" 10:19 GC: "We shall" And then they walked off together into the Skaiaset.